Untitled Lester Story
by lestersbaby
Summary: Ranger is out of town and Lester is taking an interest in Stephanie. This is my first fanfic constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Stephanie Plum and I am a bounty hunter. I am currently at a sleazy bar on Stark Street doing a distraction job for Rangeman. Bobby is behind the bar, Tank and Lester are outside. Ranger has been out of town for a month doing some business in Miami and spending time with Julie. I just want to get this distraction job over with so I can go home and take a hot bubble bath.

I strutted up to the bar in my short red leather skirt and ordered a Corona. My skip was already sitting at the bar, so I just sat right next to him.

"Hi," I purred in my sexiest voice.

"Hi, I'm Dave."

"Susan, good to meet you."

"Well, Susan, what are you up to tonight?"

"I was supposed to go out with my boyfriend, but the asshole stood me up."

"That's too bad Susan, can I buy you another drink?"

"Sure, Corona," I stated.

"Corona for the lady and another shot of tequila for me," Dave shouted to the bartender.

Bobby sat the drinks down in front of us and gave me a small smile.

"So, Susan, are you looking for some company tonight," Dave whispered in my ear while his hand was making it's way up my thigh.

"Oh, I don't know."

"I can be real good company."

"Mmm, yeah, I bet you can be," I half whispered, half moaned into his ear.

I allowed his greasy hand to slide up my thigh and then suddenly stood up.

"Well, I'm parked out back Dave."

As I stood up I felt Dave grab my hand and we walked out the back door together. The instant we were outside Dave had me pinned up against the wall. His hands, tongue, and mouth were everywhere. "Um, come on Dave, let's wait till we get back to my place. Let's wait until we have some privacy," I said in the bravest voice I could muster. Dave ignored my request and continued to attack my body with his. My flimsy top was ripped from my body, his mouth sucked hard on my neck, his hand was moving up my thigh again. Hot tears were coming down my face. Where in the hell were Lester and Tank? Suddenly Dave was pulled away from me. I looked up into Lester's hazel green eyes and he quickly stripped out of his tight black t-shirt. "Here Beautiful," he said as he pulled his shirt over my head.

Everything suddenly hit me at once and I hurled myself at Lester's now bare chest. "Oh Baby, shhh, it's okay, we're all here now. Everything is going to be okay, you are safe now."

"Les, man, what the hell happened?" "What took you guys so long," Bobby yelled at Lester.

"There was interference with our mic's or something, are you and Tank okay with taking Dave in to the cop shop?"

"Yeah, sure man, we got it." "Feel better Bomber, you did good tonight."

"I'm gonna get her out of here." Lester whispered over my head to Bobby.

Lester turned me to his side and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. When we reached one of the waiting black SUV's he helped me get in. When he got in the driver seat I touched his tan, muscular arm and said "Thanks Lester." Then I must have fallen asleep because that is all that I remember.

The next thing I know we are pulling up to the Rangman building.

"I thought you were taking me home."

"I thought you might not want to be alone tonight. You had a pretty bad scare back there." "I'm so sorry me and Tank didn't get there sooner." Lester held my hand gently with a pained expression in his eyes.

"Alright, I'll stay here tonight, but you sleep on the bed and I'll take the couch." I smiled up into Lester's sad face.

"No way, Baby, you get the bed and I'll take the couch," he grinned back at me.

Chapter 2

"Wow!"

"What?" Lester asked in a confused voice.

"Are you sure this is your apartment?" I asked, turning to look at his face.

"Yeah," he answered, still confused.

"But, it's so clean and organized."

"Oh, haha," Lester stated with a grin on his face.

I grinned back and moved into his small kitchen and started going through the cabinets. "Uh, Les…"

"Yeah Baby."

"What's for dinner at Hotel Lester Santos?"

"How bout a pizza from Pino's, I'll go pick it up."

"Great, can I use your shower while your gone?"

"Yeah and if you need anything while I'm gone Hal is downstairs on the monitors."

Lester shut the front door behind him and I went to find his bathroom. His apartment is set up a lot like Ranger's. It is just a little smaller. There is a living room, small kitchen with a bar, and the bathroom is through the bedroom. Whoa, Lester has a big four poster bed and I just have to test out this mattress. I flopped down and sunk into the thick down comforter. Now I wanted to hurry and take my shower so I could get back to that heavenly bed. 'Oh, darn," I thought to myself while entering the bathroom. It is a nice bathroom with all of the necessary amenities, but no special shower like in Ranger's apartment. At this point though, it didn't really matter, I just wanted to get the smell of the bar and Dave off of me. At the thought of Dave I felt hot tears start to well up in my eyes. "No, no more of that," I said out loud to myself. I stripped off my red leather skirt, Lester's black t-shirt, and stepped out of my fmp's.

I stepped in and adjusted to water to very hot and checked out grabbed Lester's shower gel. I grinned, it smelled just like him, like old spice. I cleaned my body with his body wash and then washed my hair with his shampoo. Of course, in typical male fashion, Lester does not have any hair conditioner. I didn't even want to think about how my curls were going to look in the morning. Oh well.

I stepped out of the shower and realized I had one small problem---- no clean clothes. I put my sheer black thong on, wrapped the thick white bath towel around me, and tentatively stepped into Lester's bedroom. "Les?" No answer. The coast was clear so I wandered into Lester's closet in search of something to sleep in. Lester has a small walk in closet with jeans, t-shirts, some nice dress clothes, his Rangeman uniforms, and a small safe (which I assume hold his weapons.) I snooped through his closet a little bit and came across a well – worn olive green t-shirt. "I bet this looks great with his eyes," I said out loud.

"I think so."

"Oh, my God Lester!!"

A smiling Lester was standing right behind me. I pulled the towel a little closer around my body and stammered out, "I, I was just looking for something to wear."

Lester's face softened, "It's fine that you're in my closet Baby, get whatever you need." "I rented the new Die Hard movie, have you seen it yet?"

"No, but I've been wanted to see it."

"Great, I'll go set up the movie and you can get dressed."

Lester walked out of the closet and towards the living room. I slid the olive green t-shirt over my body and dropped the white towel. I went and hung up the towel in the bathroom and combed out my hair, still concerned about how it was going to look in the morning with no conditioner.

"Hey," I said to Lester as I entered the living room.

"Hey yourself, you better get some pizza before I eat it all."

I grabbed a plate, two slices of pizza, and a cold bottle of water from the kitchen counter and went to join Lester on the couch.

"Mmm, I don't think Pino's knows how to make a bad pizza," I said taking my first bite.

Lester just smiled at me and started the movie. It was action packed and we watched the first half in silence, until I stood up and stretched.

"What, you don't like it?" Lester asked in a worried voice.

I smiled back at his concern, "No, I do like it, I just have to use the bathroom."

"Oh," Lester said turning back to watch the movie.

I went through Lester's bedroom again to use the restroom and when I came back into the living room Lester had cleared out pizza mess and was sitting on the couch with a blanket across his legs.

"Hey, are you interested in sharing that blanket?' I asked while sitting down next to him and pulling part of the blanket over me.

"I guess you just answered your own question," Lester joked back. Lester unpaused the movie and we went back to watching the movie in silence. I felt myself start to doze off and snuggled into Lester's warm side. I guess it was okay with him because he wrapped his arm around me. "Thanks again Les," I mumbled as I dropped off to sleep. "Your welcome Baby," Les whispered back and kissed me on the top of my head. The last thought I had in my head as I drifted of was wondering why Les had been calling me "Baby" all night long and why I liked it so much.

Chapter 3

I woke up to fingers lightly running up and down my back. I may not be a morning person, but this was a nice way to wake up. "What time is it?" I mumbled sleepily.

"It's only 6. I'm going to the gym and wanted to know if you would like to join me," Lester answered back. I looked up at him to find him laying on his side next to me in his bed. "How did we end up in here?"

"I carried you in here last night, but I slept on the couch," Lester said while sitting up. He was wearing black basketball shorts, a white tank top, and was now putting on his tennis shoes. "God, he looks hot," I found myself thinking. Then I found myself thinking, "What are you thinking?"

"Thanks for the offer Les, but no I do not want to go to the gym at 6 in the morning."

"I kind of thought that might be your answer sleeping beauty," Lester said while throwing a pillow at my head.

"Hey!" I yelled while sitting up and throwing my own pillow at his head. He grabbed the pillow out of my hand before I could even throw it and pushed me back down on the bed. We were suddenly wrestling on his bed---he was going easy on me. I had never seen Lester have this much fun and I thought I was going to pass out from laughing so much when I heard someone clear their throat. Lester sat straight up and I looked up to find Bobby standing in the doorway to Lester's bedroom. "Bomber, Les." "Sorry to interrupt, but I thought you were supposed to meet me in the gym a half hour ago," Bobby stated in mock anger.

"Alright man, I'm coming," Lester said to Bobby while standing up from the bed. "Steph, I'll be back in about an hour and then I can give you a ride to wherever you need to be this morning."

"Okay thanks Les." "Have fun at the gym Bobby," I sat up on the unbelievably soft bed and gave Bobby my finger wave. The guys walked out of the bedroom and I heard the front door click shut when they left. I couldn't believe I was actually going to do this, but I decided to get out of bed. It was Friday and I was hoping to get some money into my sad bank account so that I didn't have to work on the weekend.

I slid off of the luxurious bed and went to see if Lester had any coffee in his apartment. As I moved into his small off white kitchen I did notice a coffee maker that I had not noticed the night before. I searched through Lester's cabinets and finally found coffee. And this was not just any coffee, but Starbuck's coffee---yes!! I set up the coffee to brew and figured I would go see how scary my hair looks this morning.

I walked back towards the bedroom and saw that there was a pillow and blanket on the couch, so Lester really did stay on the couch last night---what a gentleman.

Alright, onto the scary hair show. I looked in the mirror and was actually pleasantly surprised, my brown curls looked fluffy and I began searching for a brush. I brushed through my hair and pulled it up in a simple ponytail with a hair band I found in one of Lester's drawers, "interesting," I thought to myself. Next, I stepped into Lester's shower and lathered up with some of his fantastic shower gel. I stepped from the shower and wrapped myself in another fluffy towel.

"Oops, no clothes again," I whispered to myself. I stood there thinking for a minute and then decided I needed coffee. I wandered back out to the kitchen and fixed myself a cup with lots of cream and lots of sugar. Just as I finished my last sip of coffee I heard Lester's front door open.

"Have a nice workout with Bobby?" I asked while setting my coffee cup down.

"Yeah, I did," Lester answered while walking towards me. "You look good, is this how you're going out today," He asked while ruffling my hair a little.

"Yeah, what do you think of my outfit?" I asked while standing up and twirling around.

"As much as I like it, I think that it might be kind of hard chasing skips in just a towel," Lester answered while walking back towards his bedroom. "I'm gonna grab a quick shower and then we'll figure out what do with you."

"Oh, thanks," I answered back sarcastically.

I heard the shower turn on and poured myself another cup of coffee. While I was drinking my coffee I found myself wondering how Lester looked all naked in his shower with all the soap and the water. "Stop it," I whispered out loud to myself.

"Stop what?" Lester asked. Once again he was standing two feet away from me and I had been so wrapped up in thoughts that I hadn't even heard him.

"Oh, nothing." "Now I still need clothes," I said trying to distract him. "I think I still have some stuff in Ric's apartment. Do you think you could go check?"

"Oh, you still have clothes in there huh?" "Umm, yeah, sure I'll go check it out."

I don't know why everything suddenly got so uncomfortable. Les and I had been having a nice morning and suddenly I mention Ric and he gets all weird on me. I don't get it.

"Okay, thanks Les." "I'll just be waiting here in my towel," I said hoping to lighten the mood.

Les grinned back at me and I watched him walk out the front door in his Rangeman uniform.

Chapter 4


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 4

I quickly dressed in the dark blue jeans and pale blue t-shirt that Lester had found in Ric's apartment. I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. No hair products or make – up. "Looks like I'm going for the el-natural look today," I muttered to myself.

"Yeah, and I like it Beautiful."

"Jesus Les, don't any of you guys know how to make any noise when you walk?"

This earned me a hearty laugh from Les.

"Yeah, yeah, whenever you're done laughing at me maybe you could give me a ride to Vinnie's."

"Oh, come on Baby, I'm not laughing at you , I'm laughing with you."

Les held out his hand and I took it, we walked hand in hand all the way down to the parking garage. As I was getting into the passenger side of the SUV I heard Tank, "Hey bomber, wait up!"

I turned to find Tank walking towards me wearing his black t-shirt and cargo pants.

"Hey Tank."

"How are you doing this morning?" "Did this clown take good care of you last night?"

"I'm doing good and yes, Lester took very good care of me last night."

"Good, where are you two headed now?"

"Les is nice enough to give me a ride to Vinnie's."

"Here, will you pick some donuts up on the way and tell Lula I said good morning?" Tank asked while handing me a ten dollar bill from his pocket.

"Sure Tank," I said while thinking, I can't believe a Merry Man actually gave me money to buy donuts.

"See you guys later," Tank said giving me and Les a wave.

"Did Tank really just give you money for donuts?" Les asked while starting up the SUV.

"Yeah," I answered back while buckling up my seatbelt.

"I don't know what that Lula has done to him," Lester muttered under his breath.

Chapter 5

With my pink cardboard box of donuts I entered the Bonds office. I had told Lester that Lula could give me a ride home.

"Hey skinny white girl, who was that hottie that just dropped you off?"

"The hottie was Lester, and you have met him before," I stated while setting the donuts down on Lula's desk.

"Oh yeah, I remember Lester," Lula said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Thanks for the donuts Steph," Connie said while digging into the pink box.

"These donuts are from Tank and he says good morning Lula."

"My Tankie is such a sweetheart," Lula said while attacking the donut box.

"Any file for me?" I asked while sitting on the old brown leather couch with my boston cream donut in hand.

"No, slow morning." "And what's going on with you and Lester?" Connie asked while straightening up her desk.

"Yeah, that is one find man," Lula piped in.

"Nothing is going on. I had a rough time with a skip last night and Lester took care of me because I was a little shaken up."

"You alright girl?" Lula asked coming to sit next to me on the couch.

"I'm fine, but it was nice to have his company last night."

"You got nothing going on with Lester, nothing with Ranger, and nothing with Morelli. Is that right Steph?" Connie asked while staring at her bright red fingernails.

"Joe has a new girlfriend who is moving in with him and I am very happy for them. Ric and Lester are just my good friends."

"It sounds like it's time for a girls night out then," Connie said.

"My Tankie is taking me on a hot date tonight. You wanna all get together tomorrow night?"

"Sounds good to me. A new bar opened up by Pleasure Treasures," Connie answered.

"I think a night out is just what I need," I replied.

I hung out at the Bonds office for a couple hours and then Lula dropped me off at my apartment. I went in, fed Rex, and went to lay on my bed in my thinking position. I fell asleep thinking about how good I felt when I was with Lester.

Chapter 6

Dave has me pinned up against a wall. His hands and mouth are everywhere. He is tearing my clothes off. Where are Tank and Lester? "Lester, Lester, Lester!!!" I am screaming over and over. Where is he?

I wake up in a sticky sweat with tears coming down my face. I am gasping to catch my breath. Lester bursts through my bedroom door.

"Les, what are you doing here?" I ask while rubbing the tears from my face with the palm of my hand.

"I just stopped by to see if you wanted to go to lunch and I heard you screaming my name."

Lester moved to sit beside me on my bed, whispering "oh Baby," while holding me tightly in his arms. I buried my face in his chest and tried to calm down. Lester began rubbing his hands up and down my back and across my arms. It felt so good and Lester was making me feel so safe. I was enjoying this silent moment with Lester.

"Baby, where are you washcloths?"

"In the cabinet in the bathroom."

"Just lay back on the bed Baby, relax," Lester whispered as he gently pushed my back and leaned over to place a kiss on my forehead.

I lay back and closed my eyes. I heard Lester moving around in the bathroom and turning the water on.

"Here, you go Baby, " Lester whispered as he placed the cool washcloth on my forehead. He began gently stroking his fingers up and down my arms again.

"Thanks Les," I mumbled as I drifted off.

"I'll be right here when you wake up," Lester whispered as I felt him lay down next to me.

Chapter 7

When I next woke up Lester was really still right there. He was sitting up against my headboard and texting on his cell phone.

"Hey," I whispered and reached out to touch his arm. "I can't believe you are really still here."

"I told you I would be," Lester smiled.

I stretched and sat up.

"How do you feel now?" Les asked seriously.

"I feel so much better. Is your lunch offer still open?"

"I think now it would be an early dinner offer, but yes, it's still open," Lester said while taking my hand and playing with my fingers.

I became mesmerized watching him intertwine our fingers together.

"Um, Earth to Steph. Did you hear anything that I just said?"

"Yeah sure," I lied.

"Well, I'll just repeat it all just in case," Lester said while placing both of our hands on the bed. "I said that I need to wrap some things up at Rangeman and would it be okay if I pick you up in a couple of hours?"

"That sounds good," I responded while moving my hand so that my fingers became intertwined with his again.

Lester leaned down and gave me a light kiss on my lips, "Looking forward to dinner Baby, see you soon."

"Bye Les," I said as he walked out of my bedroom door. He turned at the doorway and winked at me, I giggled, and he was gone.

I flopped back down on my bed with a frustrated sigh, "What the hell am I doing?" I grumbled to myself.

I got up, went into my tiny bathroom, and took a long hot shower. Then I went to my closet to decide what to wear and realized that I had no idea where Lester planned on taking me. I pulled a few outfits out of my closet and showed them to Rex, but he was not help. I finally chose a faded blue jean skirt that falls about two inches above my knee and a cute v-neck lavender t-shirt. I also happen to have the perfect purple FMP's to go with the outfit.

Well, I'm all dressed, ready to go, and now I'm feeling nervous. I'm so confused about these feelings I'm having for Lester. I walked into the kitchen to grab a Corona form the fridge when my cell phone rang.

"Yo," I answered.

"Yo, yourself," Ranger's voice came across the phone.

"Hi Ric, how is everything in Miami?"

"Babe, things are good."

"How is Julie?"

"She's good, It's been fun spending time with her."

"How much longer do you think you'll be in Miami for?"

"Not sure. Could be one week, could be four."

Right then my doorbell rang.

"Ric, I gotta go."

"You got a hot date Babe?"

"Ummm, talk you later Ric, bye," I said as I answered the door to a very handsome Lester.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 8

"Wow, this place is so cool," I said while entering the unique looking restaurant with Lester. The walls were covered with plants, brightly colored flowers, and even animatronic animals. While I was staring at some of the animatronic monkeys who were hanging out in a tree I realized that I could hear the sounds of rainfall throughout the restaurant.

"Glad you like it," Lester stated as we sat down at our booth.

"How did you ever discover this place?"

"About a year ago I read a review about it in the newspaper. Bobby came here with me to check it out, but I haven't been back since.

Our waitress, a pretty brunette in her mid twenties, approached our table to take our drink orders.

"Do you like red wine Steph?"

"Yes."

"Can you bring us a bottle of your best red wine?" Lester asked the waitress.

The waitress walked off to get our wine and I went back to looking over the menu. I was trying to decide between steak and a bacon cheeseburger when I felt Lester's hand skim up my arm.

"Hey," Lester whispered when I looked up into his beautiful hazel eyes.

I just smiled at him and our eyes stayed locked for a moment. Our silent moment was broken by the waitress bringing our wine.

"Are you both ready to order," she asked.

"I think so," Les answered, looking at me.

"Yeah, I'm ready," I confirmed.

"I'll take the mushroom burger with a green salad," Lester told the waitress while folding up his menu.

"I'll take the bacon cheeseburger with French fries please," I ordered.

"Alright, I'll get those started for you," the waitress stated while collecting our menus.

The second the waitress walked off Lester's cell phone rang. "I'm sorry Baby, I have to take this." Lester walked off towards the restrooms. I guess he wanted some privacy. Well, now I was curious to know who he was talking to. While I was wondering about the person Les was talking to I found myself really checking Lester out. He was tall at what I would guess to be 6'2'', he had short, spiky light brown hair, darkly tanned skin, broad shoulders, and firm muscles everywhere. I also started thinking about how funny and sweet he is when he turned and looked right into my eyes. I could feel my cheeks flushing bright red. I gave him a finger wave and looked down at the table, pretending to be very interested in the wine list.

Lester slid in next to me at our booth. He suddenly looked distracted.

I reached over and touched his bicep, "Hey, is everything okay?" I asked softly.

"Yeah, just work stuff," he said turning to look at me. "After dinner do you mind if we take our dessert back to my apartment? I need to go over some new information I just got with Tank."

"Sure," I answered and suddenly found Lester's handsome face very close to mine. He gently leaned in and kissed me. I moved my hand up to the back of his neck. As quickly as the kiss started it was over.

The waitress was placing our dinners in front of us and Lester just grinned at me. I've never seen a Merry Man blush before, but I'm pretty sure his cheeks had a red tinge to them. Interesting.

Chapter 9

On the drive back to Rangeman I was lost in thought about the raspberry cheesecake that I couldn't wait to eat when Lester picked up my hand. He intertwined our fingers and set our hands together on his thigh while looking straight ahead at the road.

"Les?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you mind if I turn the radio on?"

"No, go ahead," he mumbled while still looking straight ahead at the road. I don't know if he was focused on his driving or distracted by whatever the phone call was about earlier at the restaurant.

I turned the radio on low and found a song I liked.

"I love Journey," Lester said looking at me for the first time since we had gotten in the car.

"Me too," I answered and relaxed back against the seat of the SUV. The rest of the ride to Rangeman was in comfortable silence.

We entered the elevator in the parking garage and Les placed his hand on my face, "You can go on up to my apartment and I'll be up in a few minutes." He removed his hand from my face and gave me the keys to his apartment.

As I took the keys fro his hand I asked, "Is there anything I can help with? Any paperwork or computer searches?"

"No thanks Baby. You go on up and enjoy your cheesecake, I'll be up in a few," Lester said smiling at me.

When I entered Les's dark apartment I placed the cheesecake in the fridge. As bad as I wanted to scarf it down I was going to wait until Les came back. I let out a long yawn and stood on my tippy-toes for a big stretch. "Oh yeah," I said, remembering Les's awesome bed. I'll just lay down for a few minutes, I said to myself. I settled into the softness of the bed and drifted off, dreaming of raspberry cheesecake.

The next thing I know Lester is waking me up. "Hey Baby," he whispered, laying on his side wearing only a pair of pajama bottoms.

"What time is it?" I mumbled while closing my eyes again.

"It's 2 a.m. I'm sorry I was gone for so long."

"Hmmm. Is everything okay now?"

"Yeah, nothing you need to worry about Baby."

"Hmmm, is it okay if I stay here tonight?" I asked while snuggling into Lester's muscular chest.

"Yeah," Lester whispered in his sexy voice and kissed me on top of my head while wrapping his arms more tightly around me.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of the shower running. I had a nice full body stretch and walked out to the kitchen to make some coffee.

I smelled Old Spice and turned around to find Les standing behind me clad only in a towel. I swallowed hard.

"Cheesecake for breakfast Beautiful?" Lester asked while opening the fridge.

"Uh, yeah sure," I stammered out.

"Something wrong?" Lester asked concerned.

"No, nope, everything's fine."

We had our breakfast of cheesecake and coffee in silence. When we were finished I went into the bathroom to freshen up and Lester finally put some clothes on.

"Would you like a ride back to your apartment Steph?"

"Yeah, Rex is going to be mad at me," I said smiling.

Les grabbed my hand and we walked towards the elevator together. As soon as the elevator doors opened Ranger stepped out.

I dropped Lester's hand and moved towards Ric. He opened his arms and gave me a tight hug, actually lifting me off the ground.

"I missed you so much."

"Babe."

"Ranger."

"Les," Ranger stated while staring Lester down.

"Where are you off to Babe?"

"Um, my apartment."

"I can take over from here Santos," Ric stated while wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Uh, you know, I think maybe I'll just call my Dad," I stammered out while moving away from Ric.

Time stood still while Lester, Ric, and I all looked at each other.

"Babe."

"I have work to do, I'll see you guys later," Lester stated with an angry tone and stalked off to the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh crap," I thought to myself as Ric guides me back into the elevator. I really did miss Ric, but this is so not how this was supposed to happen. My heart is beating a million miles a minute. I just don't want him to send Lester to a third world country.

"Ric I can just call my Dad," I attempted to argue as the elevator doors slid shut.

"Babe."

"You just got back. I'm sure you have more important things to do than give me a ride home," I continued as Ric led us towards the Turbo.

"Babe," Ric stated again as he opened the passenger door.

"Thanks," I conceded

The ride to my apartment was made in uncomfortable silence.

"Well, thanks for the ride, glad you're back, see you around," I rushed out as I exited the car.

Unfortunately, it didn't matter how fast I was talking or moving because Ric had already decided that he was coming upstairs with me. I am so not ready for the conversation this conversation that is about to happen.

Ric did a quick search of my apartment and then sat on my couch, crossing his legs at the ankles. I leaned against my kitchen counter facing him.

"Stop looking so worried Babe," Ric smiled.

I smiled back and took a deep breath.

"What's going on with you and Lester?"

"I'm - -- we're-- -, I'm not really sure."

Ranger stood up from the couch and walked over to me. He hugged me and I sank into him. I was enveloped by hard muscles, the smell of Bulgari, and the softness of his neck. I shamelessly sniffed at his neck. God I love Bulgari. After a minute of standing together in our tight embrace Ric took a step back. His arms falling loosely around my waist.

"Babe, refresh my memory. What was the conversation we had before I left for Miami?"

"You love me, I love you, and there is not price for what we give each other," I responded while staring into his dark brown eyes.

"Babe I do love you and I want to see you happy. Does Lester make you happy?"

"I don't know yet."

"I'm not thrilled that you are dating one of my men, but Lester is one of the best men I know."

I leaned in to hug Ric, "I love you Ric. You are one of a kind."

His arms tightened around me once again and after a moment we both pulled back to look into each others eyes. He brushed his lips against mine and I let out a slight moan. "You have any plans tonight?" he whispered with his soft lips still millimeters from mine.

As if on cue my answering machine went off at that exact moment, "Hey skinny white girl, I know you're home, pick up."

"Girl's night out," I answered Ric as I moved to answer my phone.

"Hi Lula."

Ric moved towards me while I had the phone to my ear. "Have fun tonight and be safe," he whispered. He gave me a light kiss on the cheek and then he was out the door.

"Who's that? Was that a man's voice? Girl who you got over there with you?"

"Nobody Lula, it was just the t.v." I stated while touching the spot on my cheek where Ric had just kissed me.

"You still up for tonight?"

"Of course, can you pick me up around nine?"

"I'll be there, but our girl Connie got the flu, so it's just me and you tonight."

"See you then Lula."

"See ya."

I hung up the phone and realized something really stunk in my apartment. I looked around for a few minutes and discovered that it was poor Rex's house that stunk. "I'm so sorry Rex, I've been neglecting you." He looked at me and twitched his nose.

I ended up going on a cleaning spree. After I cleaned Rex's house I went on to clean my own house. Once that was done I went through my closet to decide what to wear tonight. As usual, Rex was of no help when I showed him some of my outfits. I ended up choosing a pair of dark blue, low rise jeans, black FMP's, and a stretchy black shirt with ¾ length sleeves. I was actually enjoying spending time in my apartment and I still had lots of time before Lula would be here, so I decided to give myself a manicure and pedicure.

I put in Ghostbusters and sat on my couch to give my nails time to dry.

"Girl this club is the sheet," Lula shouted over the pounding music.

The club had a large dance floor with a huge disco ball in the center of the ceiling. The bar was off to one side and was lit up with neon lights. The bartender's behind the bar were almost as hot as the Merry Men.

Lula ordered a lemon drop. Make that two," I said while holding up two fingers. Lula and I people watched while we sipped on our drinks. "Wanna dance?" I asked Lula.

"You better believe it gurl," she stated while standing up from here barstool. Her FMP's were just as tall as mine tonight. She was wearing a very short black stretchy skirt and a very low cut red top.

Lula and I had a great time dancing for a few songs. The dance floor was packed with all different kinds of people. This place had something for every one.

"What do you think of this place Lu?"

"I think it's great, but I'm not feelin' so good," she said while bending over slightly and holding her stomach, " I think Connie gave me that flu bug."

"Come on I'll drive you home," I said while walking her back towards a barstool.

"No, you're havin' fun. You stay and I'll have Tankie come get me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah gurl."

Lula pulled her cell phone from her tiny beaded bag and called Tank. "He'll be here in ten," she said when she got off the phone.

"How is it that wherever these guys are they can always get to wherever we are in ten minutes?" I asked out loud.

"That is pretty strange," Lula replied with a confused look on her face.

"Come on Lu I'll walk you outside so Tank will see you right when he pulls up," I said while helping her up from her barstool.

About five minutes after we got outside a shiny black SUV pulled up to the curb.

"Come on honey, I'll take care of you," Tank said while getting out of the large car and helping Lula into the passenger seat. "You gonna be okay here by yourself Bomber?" Tank asked while turning to look at me.

"Oh yeah, I'm just gonna dance a little more and then I'll call a cab or something."

I watched the SUV drive away and went back towards the bar for another one of those lemon drop drinks—they were pretty yummy.

I walked back into the club and danced my way over to the bar. I sat down and ordered another lemon drop. A gorgeous blonde woman sitting next to me nudged my arm, "These bartenders sure are cute, huh?"

"Yes they are," I answered

"I'm Veronica," the blonde said while holding out her right hand.

"Stephanie," I held out my right hand.

"As hot as these guys are they don't even compare to my guy."

"Sounds like you are one lucky lady," I responded while taking a sip of my yummy drink.

"Yeah, I am a lucky girl. My Lester is one of a kind."

I choked on my drink. "Lester isn't a very common name and I happen to know a Lester," I said casually. "What is your Lester's last name?"

"Santos, his name is Lester Santos. Do you know him?"

"No no," I lied. "Um, excuse me Veronica I need to use the ladies room. It was nice meeting you, I forced the fake smile to stay on my face.

"See you around," Veronica called after me as I walked off towards the bathroom.

As soon as I made it into the bathroom I collapsed on the couch. After a few deep breaths I pulled out my cell phone and hit speed dial number one.

"Yo."

"Ric?"

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"Can you just come pick me up at the new club by Pleasure Treasures, please?'

"Be there in ten."

A few more deep breaths and I exited the bathroom. I walked towards the front door praying that I would not run into Veronica. Thankfully I made it out the front door. I breathed in the cool night air while I waited for Ric. Why was I so upset anyways? I only went on one date with Lester. Why did I care if he was dating another woman? Because I think I was starting to fall for him I admitted to myself.

But, I've heard the Merry Men talk and I know that Lester is known to be a player. What was I thinking getting involved with him?

I was broken out of my thoughts when I saw the black SUV pull up. I slid into the passenger seat. "Can you just take me home Ric?"

"Sure Babe," he answered with a concerned look in his dark eyes.

Once the car started moving I let the quietness envelop me and I let the silent tears fall. Ric placed his hand on my thigh. I turned to look at Ric and found searching brown eyes. His hand remained on my thigh as I turned my head to look out the window.

When we made it to my apartment we walked side by side to the elevator. When we reached the door of my apartment I saw a clear vase of sunflowers sitting outside my door.

"New stalker Babe?" Ric walked over and inspected the flowers.

"Here," he stated while handing them to me.

The card on the flowers simply read _**Baby**_

_---Les._

I proceeded to unlock my apartment door, walk into my kitchen, and cram the entire vase of flowers into my garbage.

"Oh," Ranger stated.

I looked up to find him standing right behind me. He then walked off to check my apartment. He came out from my bedroom, walked towards me, placed his warm hand on my arm and leaned in to kiss me on my cheek. I could feel his warm breath on my ear as he whispered, "Goodnight Babe."

Ric waked out the front door and I walked towards my freezer looking for the two men in my life who never let me down, Ben and Jerry.

**This story is a Lester story and he will be in the next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

Bang, bang, bang!!! "What the…?," I mumbled as I stood up from the couch where I had fallen asleep. "Who is knocking on my door this early in the morning?" I asked looking at Rex. "I'm coming, I'm coming," I grumbled. I wrapped a quilt around me because I looked down at myself and realized I was only wearing a tiny pink tank top and panties. I stumbled to my front door and opened it to find Lester wearing faded blue jeans, tennis shoes, a blue t-shirt, and a shiny black eye.

The anger I had felt towards Lester last night suddenly dissipated and I found myself moving towards him. "Oh my God, what happened?" I asked as I placed my hands gently on his handsome face.

Then, just as suddenly as my anger had dissipated it came back full force. I was now in complete bitchy mode and as I stepped back in to my apartment I could see the look of confusion on Lester's face.

"Can I come in?" he asked as he took a step forward.

"Sure," I stated as I took a step back into my apartment. I continued moving and walked into my kitchen to make coffee. After I dumped some coffee and water in the coffee maker I returned to the living room. What I found was Lester sitting on my couch and looking like a sad puppy dog. "Do you want some ice for your eye?" I asked. I might be mad at the guy, but I'm not heartless.

"No thanks. I already iced it earlier," he said while sitting up straighter. "Stephanie I think we need to talk."

"Alright," I answered while taking a seat at the other end of the couch.

"Did I do something to upset you Steph?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"What would make you think that?" I asked while turning my body on the couch towards him.

"Well, I got a 5am wake up call from Ric wanting to meet me in the gym. When I met him in the gym he tried to beat the shit out of me and told me that if I ever hurt you again I would end up in the hospital."

I looked down at the couch, unsure of what to say next. After all, I haven't even had my morning coffee yet.

"Steph?" Lester questioned while reaching over to touch my hand. I flinched away.

"You want a cup of coffee Les?"

"Sure," he said while following my into the kitchen.

I reached up to get two coffee cups down from the cabinet and turned to find Lester staring at the garbage can.

"I did piss you off," he said quietly while looking back up at me with those same sad puppy dog eyes.

"I went to a new club last night," I said quietly while keeping my eyes locked on his. "And I met a beautiful blonde named Veronica."

"Shit," Lester whispered while scrubbing a hand across his face.

"I'm sorry that Ric hurt you this morning," I continued. "I know we only went out one time, but Ric saw how upset I was last night and…." I stopped talking, unsure as to what to say next.

He took a step towards me, "I'm sorry you were upset. Veronica is someone I have dated on and off for awhile now."

"You can see anyone you want," I quickly said.

"But, I don't want to see anyone. I want to see you," he took another step towards me.

"Do you mean that," I whispered.

"Yes."

"Does Veronica know that?"

"She will."

"When," I asked while taking a step towards Lester and putting my arms around him. I allowed the quilt to drop to the floor and enjoyed the feeling of his warm skin against my bare arms.

"I'll meet her today for lunch and tell her," he answered while pulling me into a hug.

I placed my head against his chest and breathed in his scent. I just stood there enjoying this quiet moment with him.

"Steph?"

"Hmmm?"

"Since we're clearing things up I want to ask you a question."

"Hmmm?" I asked while snuggling deeper into his embrace.

He placed his chin gently on top of my head, "What's going on with you and Ranger?"

"We're friends," I answered.

"And does he know that?"

"Yes, he does," I replied while smiling and looking up into Lester's eyes.

"Well okay then," Les answered and hugged me even tighter.

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS

Lester had gone off to clear things up with Veronica and we decided to meet up later for dinner. I had spent my morning drinking coffee and talking to Rex when there was a knock at my door. I smiled when I opened the door to a fresh boquet of sunflowers. The card read ---_Baby, this is to replace the flowers from yesterday. A limo will be by to pick you up at 7, please pack an overnight bag----Les_

By 6:55 I had given myself a pedicure, manicure, conditioned my hair, shaved and lotioned everything and was just putting the finishing touches on my outfit. I had chosen a flowing blue dress with short fluttery sleeves and a beautiful silky ribbon that tied at the waist. I had chosen to simply fluff my curls and wear lip gloss as my only hint of make up since Lester seemed to like it so much when I went without all the makeup and hair products. I was just doing up the buckle on my strappy sandals when I heard the knock at my door.

My breath caught in my throat when I saw Lester. He stepped into my apartment wearing charcoal grey slacks and a royal blue button up shirt. "Lester,…" I began.

"You look pretty hot yourself," Lester grinned back.

"Shall we?" he asked while extending out his arm so I could loop mine through it.

"Yes, we shall," I responded while picking up my clutch and overnight bag from the couch.

I couldn't believe my eyes when we stepped out into the cool evening air. "You rented a stretch limo," I asked immediately.

"Like it?" Lester asked while opening the door for me.

"Yeah," I responded while sliding in.

"It will take about an hour to get to where I'm taking you and I thought this would give us a chance to relax and get to know each other better," Lester stated while sliding in next to me and uncorking a bottle of champagne. He was able to open the bottle without either one of us losing an eye.

"Alright," I said while relaxing back against my seat with my glass of champagne in hand.

Lester moved to sit across from me so we were facing each other.

"Well, you know that I was born and grew up here," I said. "What about you, where did you grow up?"

Lester smiled and took a drink of his champagne," I was born and grew up in Miami."

"What brought you to New Jersey?" I asked while sliding my shoes off and getting more comfortable.

"Even though Ric and I both grew up in Miami we didn't meet until we were in the Army. When Ric started Rangeman he gave me a call and here I am."

"Do you go back to visit your family often?" I asked while sipping the last of my champagne and setting the glass down.

"I don't have any family left to visit," Lester said quietly while staring down at his glass of champagne.

"Oh," I responded just as quietly.

Lester looked up, "I don't have any brothers or sisters and my dad left when I was a baby. I don't know if he is dead or alive. My mother died while I was away on a mission."

I got up and sat next to him, putting my arms around him. He let his head fall onto my shoulder. "I'm so sorry Les, I never knew."

"It was all a long time ago, it's okay, he said while lifting his head and looking into my eyes. "Steph?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm falling for you."

"Me too," I breathed out.

"Really, you're falling for yourself?" Lester laughed loudly.

"Oh, haha," I stated while punching him in the shoulder.

While he was still laughing he caught my hand and pushed me back on the seat. I could feel the cool leather of the seat against the back of my arms. He leaned down and his beautiful hazel eyes met mine and instant before our lips met. I closed my eyes and placed one hand on the back of his neck, my other hand clutched onto his back, and I just enjoyed the feeling of Lester Santos kissing me.

Lester gently pulled away from me, "We're here Baby."

"Huh?" I asked completely confused.

"Where I was taking you beautiful. We're here."

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS

**Sorry it took so long to update---hope to have the next chapter up by the end of the week—also plan on having some good smut in the next chapter**** thanks for all the great reviews**** I really appreciate it---**


	6. Chapter 6

_"Where I was taking you Beautiful. We're here."_

"Oh yeah," I said while sitting up and sliding my shoes on. Lester stepped out of the limo and held out his hand. I grasped at his large calloused hand and we walked into the most beautiful hotel I had ever seen. There were plants everywhere that were covered in blinking white lights, a huge brick fireplace with a raging fire, and fresh vases of flowers filled the shiny lobby. A man with gray hair greeted us at the door. "Everything is as your requested it Mr. Santos," he stated while he handed Lester a white and blue key card.

I looked at Lester and he just smiled. We proceeded to walk up two sets of stairs before reaching our door. Lester released my hand and stepped forward to open the door.

"Oh Les," I breathed out when I saw the room. We were standing in a beautiful suite with white candles flickering all around us.

Lester walked up behind me. "You haven't even seen the best part yet," he breathed in my ear.

He took my hand and led me to a large coffee table in the middle of the sitting area. There were large beautiful pillows surrounding the table and Lester sat on one of them as he let go of my hand and smiled up at me. I sat down next to him on another large pillow.

"Oh, this is definitely the best part," I said once I saw what was on the table. Every dessert you could ever imagine was sitting on that table along with more flickering candles.

"I thought you might like this part," Lester grinned.

Lester and I feasted in desserts while we talked more about our families and childhoods. Once we had devoured almost everything on the table Lester said, "There is one more thing that might be your second favorite thing about this room."

He stood and took my hand in his. I wrapped my arms around one of Lester's and rested my head on his shoulder while he led us to his next surprise. We took a short walk to another room in the suite and discovered a large Jacuzzi bathtub. "You already know me so well," I smiled at Lester. I wrapped my arms securely around his neck, he placed his hands on my hip, and I stood up on my tippy toes.

With my face millimeters from his he whispered, "What do you want now?"

"This," I whispered as I placed my lips firmly on his.

After a kiss that was much too short for my liking he pulled back and said, "There's something for you to change into in the bedroom."

"Oh yeah?" I asked playfully.

"Yeah," he answered back in a playful tone and swatted me on the butt.

I giggled to myself as I walked into the bedroom. "Wow, now this is a bedroom," I said quietly to myself as I entered the bedroom. A huge four poster bed with a luxurious down comforter sat in the middle of the large room. There was a large black dresser with a mirror and a matching black armoire. The room looked even more beautiful because of the dim lighting which filled it. "Wow," I breathed out again as I finished my self-guided tour of the room. The sound of water filling the large Jacuzzi tub brought me out of my stupor over how beautiful this room is. Up on the bed was what Lester wanted me to change into. It was a simple black one piece bathing suit. I took my time laying my clothes neatly across one of the chairs in the room and took a quick look at myself in the mirror. I finger fluffed my curls and headed out to find Lester.

I walked towards the sound of the running water and what I saw caused me to intake such a sharp breathe of air that I think I almost passed out. There stood Lester wearing the most perfect fitting swimming trunks I had ever laid eyes on. I took in his muscular chest, tone legs, and strong arms as he checked me out in my suit. We reached each other's eyes at the same time and grinned at each other. Lester reached over and turned the lights out. One large white candle flickered on the counter in the room. Lester held out his hand for me and helped me into the tub. I could smell the scent of jasmine as I settled in. It was absolutely erotic that neither one of us had said a word yet.

He slid into the tub behind me and lightly pulled on the back of my arms so I could nestle back into his chest. He lightly ran his fingers up and down my arms as I allowed my head to roll back against his shoulder. Les started nipping at my neck and was the first one to break the silence with my moans. The combination of his fingers running up and down my arms and his mouth on my neck was putting my in quite a state.

"Baby?"

"Hmm?"

He placed open mouthed kisses on my neck and then asked," Will you go steady with me?"

And then I ruined the moment. I started laughing. His hands stilled and his mouth was no longer on my neck. "Shit," I heard him curse behind me.

"Lester," I stated as I turned around, "I'm sorry that I laughed."

His eyes locked into mine and as I now sat facing him I gently took his face in my hands. "I would love to go steady with you." I leaned forward and kissed his cheeks, eyes, forehead, and began working my way down his throat when he finally responded, "But you laughed at me."

I grinned, " I have never ever been asked to go steady before. It was so sweet and I was so surprised. Thank you." After I said that last word I latched on to his neck and started sucking. Now it was Lester's turn to moan. His head fell back as I continued to assault it and his arms came around my back.

After I thoroughly attacked his neck I pulled back to find him staring intently at me. He pulled me even tighter against him and kissed me passionately. I'm pretty sure that I actually melted into him for a minute.

He cupped my breasts while he thrust his tongue into my mouth. His thumbs brushed across my nipples and I moaned as I arched into his hands. "Does that feel good?" he questioned in a husky voice. My only response was to elicit another moan when he ran his fingers across my nipples again. Suddenly his lips left mine and they were sucking on my nipples through the thin fabric of my bathing suit. I arched towards him and enjoyed the sensations he was causing. There was now a painful throbbing between my legs. "Oh God," I breathed as he continued his assault on my nipples.

"Not God Baby, just Lester," he stated.

"Smart ass," I replied as I opened my eyes to look back at him.

He grinned at me. Suddenly his grin disappeared and he looked deadly serious. "Steph?"

"Yeah," I whispered while running my fingers across his chest and around his nipples. He took in a ragged breath and continued, "I want to make love to you."

My fingers stopped in the middle of his chest and I looked up into his eyes. We stared into each other eyes for what seemed like an eternity. I slowly removed my hands from his body and stepped out of the tub. I turned around to see Lester looking like that sad puppy dog again until I reached my hand out to him. He slowly stepped out of the tub and stood facing me. He slowly took the straps from my bathing suit down and then he brought his lips to my now sensitive nipples again. My head fell back and I placed my hands in his dirty blonde hair. "Uhhhh," I moaned as he worked his way down to my belly button and continued removing my suit with his mouth. I stepped out of the suit and he continued to kiss the inside of my thighs. Then the kisses stopped and I moaned because he mouth was not on me. Suddenly his tongue was on my clit. "Oh God," I moaned out as he licked and lightly bit my clit. The heat between my legs was building and it felt so good. I wanted him to feel as good as I did.

I took a step back and Les looked a little startled. "What?" he asked quietly.

I just smiled and got down on my knees. I slowly pulled down his shorts. "Mmm," I softly moaned out as I took in the sight of his beautiful cock. I leaned forward and took just the head into my mouth. Now it was Lester's turn to moan. "Baby," he breathed out. I wrapped my right hand around his shaft and continued to suck his head into my mouth. I slowly worked my mouth up and down his shaft and moved my hand to cup his balls. I began massaging his balls as my mouth moved up and down his cock. The only sound in the room was his breathing and it was turning me on. I continued to enjoy his cock until I felt a slight tug on my arm. I looked up into Lester's lust filled eyes.

"Let's go to bed Baby."

I stood up and said, "Last one there is a rotten egg."

We both raced into the bedroom and flopped down on the enormous bed.

I was lying on my back still laughing when Lester stood up from the bed and stood next to me. The mood suddenly turned serious again. "You are so beautiful Baby," he whispered as he gently leaned down and ran his fingers along the side of my face. I closed my eyes as he began to run his fingertips along my face, around my breasts, and down my stomach. I then felt him sit on the end of the bed and he ran his fingers up the inside of my legs. He gently pushed my legs apart and rubbed around my sex. I arched myself towards him, urging him to touch me. He eased one thick finger into me and then another. He curled his fingers into a come here gesture and hit that perfect spot. Lester pushed his fingers into me again and again giving me orgasm after orgasm.

As I was coming down from the high of such an intense feeling Lester removed his fingers. My eyes were still closed and I felt him lay down next to me. I felt his hand settle on the side of my face and I opened my eyes. "Hi," I whispered as I reached out to touch his arm.

"Hi," Lester said in a husky voice.

We lay there for a moment with him caressing my face and me caressing his arm.

"Baby?" he questioned quietly.

"Les?" I whispered back.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," I answered while staring into his hazel eyes. I took his face in my hands and kissed him with everything I had. He rolled over me, holding his weight up on his forearms, and continued the kiss. When the kiss ended he sat back on his knees. "Condoms?" he asked.

"I'm on the pill," I whispered.

His eyes searched mine.

"Please Les, I just want to feel you."

He lay back over me and waited at my entrance. "Oh Baby," he breathed out and then he was pumping into me.

"You feel so good," I breathed out as scraped my fingernails up his sides. I arched up into him as he moved into me. We continued to move with each other until we both found release.

Lester rolled off of me and I went to clean up a bit in the bathroom. When I came back into the bedroom Lester went to use the bathroom.

I was bent down pulling the covers back on the bed when Lester came up behind me and put his arms around me. I leaned back into him, "mmm." We stayed like that for a few quiet moments.

"Baby, you ready to go to bed now?"

"Yeah," I answered.

We both climbed into bed and faced each other. Les kissed me softly on the lips, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I whispered back.

He wrapped his arms around me, "I just want to hold you all night Baby."

I fell asleep feeling content and happy in my man's arms. "My man," I thought to myself. "Mmm."


	7. Chapter 7

Plot

**Chapter 7**

"Five more minutes," I mumble while shoving a fluffy pillow over my head.

"It's just the phone, Beautiful," Lester whispers.

I remove the fluffy pillow from my head and crack one eye open to look up and find

Lester smiling at me. He flips his phone open and answers with the customary, "Yo."

I lay back and listen to his phone conversation. He goes from smiling, caring, and playful to angry in a nanosecond. "I told you….," he states angrily into the phone and is obviously cut off by the person on the other end. There is a pause while Les listens to the caller and then he grounds out an angry, "Fine."

Les flips his phone shut. He leans forward and rests his elbows on his knees while rubbing a hand across his face.

I sit up on my knees and wrap my arms around him from behind, "Baby what's wrong," I whisper while kissing his bare shoulder blade. Seconds pass while we both sit there and the only thing I can hear is our breathing. I tighten my arms around Lester, trying to show him that I am here for him.

Silently Les stands up from the bed and I allow my arms to drop. He turns toward me and holds out his hand. I step up from the bed and go to him. The anger that had flooded his face moments ago is suddenly filled with sadness. "Come here," he whispers in a voice filled with emotion. He wraps his arms around me in a tight embrace. It feels so good to have him hold me like this and even though we are both naked I am not thinking about sex at all. He is holding me like he needs me right now. We stand together in this tight embrace until Lester lets out a deep sigh.

"The person that called me just now gave me some unexpected news," he whispers into my hair as he rests his chin gently on top of my head.

I was already used to Ric and the other guys getting sudden calls and having to go on missions, so I already knew what Lester was going to say next.

"How long will you be gone?" I asked while closing my eyes and trying to make a memory of what it felt like to be held by my man.

Les started laughing and took a step back from me. "I guess that is what you would think," he half mumbled while smiling at me and running his fingers up and down my arms.

"What," I asked not understanding why he would laugh at me.

"I'm not leaving for a mission, Baby," he answered softly while looking directly into my sapphire blue eyes. "I do need to take care of some unexpected business and I won't be able to see you for a couple of days."

"Oh," I breathed out on a sigh of relief.

"Unfortunately I need to be somewhere in a half an hour, but I will call Bobby to come pick you up."

"Okay," I stated while turning to go freshen up in the bathroom. Les's hand reached out and grabbed my shoulder.

"Hey," he whispered while turning me back towards him.

"Oh shit," I mumbled while looking down and hoping he wouldn't see the tears starting to burn my eyes.

"Last night was wonderful and I'm really happy we're going steady now," he grinned at me. "This is not how I thought our morning would go and I want you to know that I plan on making it up to you."

I just looked up into his handsome face and smiled up into those gorgeous hazel eyes.

He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on each of my eyes, "Please don't cry," he whispered.

"Okay," I responded. "I'll be ready to leave in just a few minutes," I stated while walking off towards the bathroom.

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS

"Hey Bomber," Bobby greeted me when I slid into the leather seat of the black SUV he was driving for the day.

"Hey Bobby, thanks for the ride," I answered while putting on my seatbelt.

"What are your plans for today?" Bobby asked while pulling out into traffic.

"Not sure yet, I called Connie this morning and there are no new skips."

"This morning Ranger told me that we are way behind on searches and he could really use your help."

"I guess now I know what my plans are for today," I answered while smiling into Bobby's brown eyes.

Bobby went back to silently driving and I took a really good look at him. He is very handsome like all the other merry men. He is slightly shorter than some of the men at 5'11", he has dark skin, warm brown eyes, and his hair is cut even shorter than Lesters'.

"Lester," I thought to myself. "What the hell am I doing, falling for this guy so fast?" "Maybe it's good I won't see him for a couple of days just so I can think about everything." "But, I will miss that fantastic sex," I grinned to myself.

"Hey what's so funny over there?" Bobby interrupted my thoughts.

"I need some sugar and fast," I shot back at him.

"Okay," Bobby stated in mock seriousness while pulling into a Safeways parking lot.

15 minutes later Bobby and I walked out of the grocery store with 2 white mochas, a sheet of birthday cake, and some chips for later.

The only sounds that filled the SUV on the drive back to Rangeman were the slurping of our white mochas. The only thoughts that filled my head were of how good that birthday cake was going to taste.

"Thanks for the ride Bobby," I said while stepping out of the car and onto the floor of the Rangeman parking lot.

"Sure Steph, anytime," Bobby responded while pressing the button on his car key to beep the car alarm on. "Now, let's go eat some cake," he grinned while placing his arm around my shoulders.

"Who said I was going to share?" I kidded while shrugging his shoulder off.

He grabbed the cake box out of my hands and we both arrived in the break room laughing and fighting over the cake box.

"I'll get the forks," I yelled while Bobby set the cake box on the small round table in the center of the break room.

"I'll get the plates," Bobby said back.

"I don't really think those will be necessary," I laughed while scooping some of the yummy cake onto my fork.

Bobby just grinned at me and we both started to devour the cake when Bobby's cell phone rang.

"Yeah," he answered his phone.

After he listened for a few minutes he looked at me and walked out of the break room. Naturally, I waited for about 2 seconds and then I walked over to the door of the break room to listen to Bobby's phone conversation. He was talking in a low voice, but I could still make out some of what he was saying. The words I caught were, "Stephanie…..Veronica…..and fuck up…"

I heard Bobby click his phone shut and I went back to sit at the table with the cake on it. As soon as Bobby sat down I asked as casually as I could, "Who was that?"

Bobby just looked at me and said, "Oh, that was just Lester. He needed some help with something he's working on."

"Oh, I think I'm done with my cake. I'm gonna go get started on those searches now," I stated while standing up and placing my fork in the sink.

"Steph," Bobby said hesitantly. "You know that Les really cares about you right?"

I turned and looked at Bobby for a second and answered with, "sure."

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

"Mmmm," I groaned while rubbing the back on my neck and stretching. I have been doing computer searches all day. I'm glad that Rodriguez needed so many searches done because it has kept my mind off of Lester.

"Babe," Rangers deep voice greeted me from behind and he began massaging my neck. I dropped my hand and rested my head on my desk.

"That feels so good Ric."

"You did a lot of work today Babe and it's late."

"Mmm," I responded, not really caring what he said as long as he didn't stop massaging my sore neck.

"Would you join me for dinner?" he asked.

"Mmm," I responded again.

"Babe?" Suddenly his magic fingers stopped and I looked up to find him smiling his gorgeous smile. "Come on," he said quietly.

I stood up and stretched with my arms over my head. "So, how was your first day back at work here in Trenton?" I asked Ric while we walked toward the elevator together.

"Good, busy," he responded while placing his well muscled arm around my shoulders.

"How's Julie doing?" I asked.

"She's great. I miss her already."

"When do you think you'll see her next?"

"I plan going to Miami again next month."

The elevator dinged and as the doors opened Ric dropped his arm from my shoulders so that he could open his apartment door. Ric set his keys in the silver dish by the door and I walked towards the kitchen. Ella must have delivered dinner just a few minutes before. On the bar is a big green salad a large dish of pasta.

"Would you like some wine?" Ric asked while uncorking a bottle of red wine.

"Yes, that would be great," I answered while sliding both of our wine glasses towards him on the bar. "Dinner looks good," I stated while dishing both of our plates up."

"Ella is a great cook," Ric answered while taking a sip of his wine.

We talked more about Julie and Ric's trip to Miami while enjoying our delicious dinner. We had each had a couple of glasses of wine and I was feeling very mellow when my cell phone rang. I pulled it out of my purse and saw from the caller read out that Lester was calling me. "Shit," I muttered and Ric leaned over to see who was calling me. He looked into my eyes, as if he was looking for something. Neither one of us said anything and I flipped my phone open.

"Hey," I answered my phone."

"Hey Baby," Lester whispered.

I didn't know what to say, so I just waited for him to talk.

"Baby?" Lester whispered after a few seconds.

"Les, why are you whispering?" I questioned.

"I'm at a friends house and I don't want to wake them up."

"What's the name of your friend?" I asked while looking up to see what Ric was doing. I think he was trying to give my some privacy because he had gotten up and started cleaning up the kitchen.

"What?"

"Don't answer my question with a question." I shot back angrily.

"Why are you so mad?" Les asked.

"I don't know, should I be mad?" I questioned back.

There was a silent pause that seemed to go on forever and I moved into Ric's bedroom. As I sat on the bed Lester whispered, "I just called to say good night Baby. I'm sorry I can't be with you tonight and I will see you soon."

"Les?"

"What Baby?"

"You haven't lied to me about anything have you?"

"No, Steph. I really need to get off the phone now, good night."

"Good night Les," I whispered.

I snapped my phone shut and let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm so confused," I whispered to myself.

Ric walked into the bedroom silently and handed me another glass of wine.

"Are you trying to get me drunk so you can take advantage of me?" I kidded with him while accepting the glass of wine.

"Maybe," he grinned at me.

As I sipped my wine I began rubbing my neck again. Ric reached over and began massaging my neck again.

"You sure are good at that," I said quietly.

"Mmm," he responded.

"Ric?"

"Babe."

"Can I use your Jacuzzi tub tonight?"

"Sure Babe." "Is there anything you want to talk to me about?" he asked while continuing to massage my neck and shoulders.

"No," I stated and moved his hand from my neck while I stood up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" he questioned with a grin.

"Thanks for dinner." "I'm gonna go use that Jacuzzi tub now."

Ranger grinned at me as I walked towards the bathroom. When I entered the bathroom I started searching for bath salts and candles. I found the bath salts, but was still searching for the candles when there was a knock at the door. "Come in," I stated.

Ranger walked in holding two large candles and a book of matches. "How did you…?" I started. He just grinned at me and walked out the door.

I filled the tub with warm jasmine scented water and lit my candles. I turned out the lights and continued to sip my wine as I slipped into the tub. I slid all the way in and leaned my head back, took my final sip of wine and set my empty glass on the side of the huge tub. I started thinking to myself--I can't believe that just last night I was in a tub a lot like this with Lester. That all seemed so far away. Everything seemed so magical last night, but now I don't know what to think. Just last night I felt like I was falling in love. Now, I'm so confused. I'll talk to him tomorrow I thought to myself. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the warmth of the bath water.

"Babe, Babe," Ric was saying in a loud voice and knocking on the bathroom door.

"Oh shit," I said while sitting up and Ric burst through the door.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I think I fell asleep," I said while trying to cover my breasts with my arms.

"Ric, get out," I shouted when he just stood there staring at me. He suddenly turned around and walked out the door.

"Jeez," I muttered to myself. I pulled the plug in the tub, stepped out, and wrapped myself in Ric's robe. I walked into the bedroom to find that Ric had thoughtfully laid out pajamas for me. Guess I was spending the night. I am so sleepy right now that I don't care and I always feel safe with Ric. I dropped the robe to the floor and pulled on the cotton pink shorts and pulled the lacey pink tank top over my head. I went back to the bathroom to hang up Ric's robe, comb out my hair, and brush my teeth. When I was done I walked out to the living room to find Ric.

"Hey," I whispered when I saw him sitting on the couch. He had dimmed the lights and had some soft music playing. I sat down next to him on the couch. "I'm spending the night huh?"

"You just looked so tired and worn out Babe. I can sleep on the couch."

"Ric, that's silly. I know that you will keep your hands to yourself. Let's go to bed."

Ric just looked at me for a moment and then we both stood up from the couch. As we walked to the bedroom Ric turned off the lights and the CD player. When we reached the bedroom I crawled under the covers and snuggled in.

"Just gonna go brush my teeth Babe."

"K."

I was just dozing off when Ric came back into the room wearing a pair of plaid pajama pants and his hair was loose around his neck. We both smiled at each other and I pulled up the covers on his side of the bed. He slid under and laid down on his side. Suddenly I felt uncomfortable. Maybe this wasn't okay. Even though we are just friends I am dating Lester now.

As if reading my thoughts Ric interrupted my internal ramblings, "I can still go sleep on the couch Babe."

"No, no, this is fine. We're just friends, we can do this." I don't know if I was trying to convince Ric or myself.

"Then come here," Ric stated while laying his right arm straight out above my head so that I could rest my head on his chest. I snuggled into his chest, he wrapped his arm around me.

"Goodnight Ric," I whispered while placing a light kiss on his chest.

"Mmm," he responded and we both fell off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 ideas

I woke up with Ric spooning me from behind and running his fingers lightly up and down my arm. I opened my eyes and snuggled deeper into him.

"You feel like joining me in the gym this morning?" Ric asked while continuing to move his fingers up and down my arm.

I just groaned in response.

Ric just laughed and I felt him turn onto his back. We both lay there for a minute without saying anything and I started thinking. I was thinking about how I had eaten an awful lot of birthday cake yesterday. This made me think about how my jeans have been feeling a little snug lately.

I stood up from the bed and walked into Ric's closet. I grabbed a pair of black yoga pants, sports bra, socks, and Nike crosstrainers. I had stayed with Ric for a short time recently before he left for Miami and I was thankful that I still had some stuff here. I walked towards the bathroom to change and saw that Ric, surprisingly, was still lying on his back in bed. The only thing that had changed is that he now had his arms folded behind his head. He was just watching me, following me with his deep brown eyes.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

"I think I'm in shock," he stated with a grin on his handsome face.

"Oh, haha," I mock laughed back while continuing on my way to the bathroom. "Sometimes even I need to workout," I said as I shut the bathroom door. After I used the facilities, changed my clothes, and tamed my hair I emerged from the bathroom to find Ric in a pair of black basketball shorts and a black tank top. Before my brain and my mouth could catch up to each other I found myself saying, "Yummy."

I quickly covered my mouth with my hand and Ric just looked at me with a glint in his eye. "What am I going to do with you?" He asked while slinging an arm around my shoulders.

"I just don't know," I mumbled while we walked to the stairs together.

When we entered the gym I was happy to see that it was empty. I just didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. I was still confused about what was going on with me and Lester. Ric went straight for the weights and I went straight for one of the treadmills. Ric is able to get into a "zone" while he works out, but I need a little help from my ipod. I placed the earbuds into my ears and turned the treadmill on. 45 minutes later I turned the treadmill off and looked up to find Ric setting his weights down. He walked towards me, we smiled at each other, and wordlessly walked back to the stairs and up to his apartment. We entered the apartment side by side and I felt the cool, calmness of the place wash over me. I went straight to the kitchen for coffee.

"I'm gonna take the first shower Babe."

"Okay."

I sat down at the kitchen bar and drank my cup of coffee. I started thinking again about Lester. He really did seem to care about me, but I just didn't understand what was going on. Why did Bobby leave the room to talk on his phone the other day and what "friend" had Les been staying with last night? I will just have to talk to him today and figure it all out.

"The shower is all yours."

I turned around in the bar stool to find Ric dressed in a dark suit. "Important business man today, huh Batman?"

"Yeah," Ric smiled. He leaned in and gave me a soft kiss on the forehead, "Just come downstairs to work when you're ready."

"K."

I watched Ric walk to the front door, open, and shut it. I got up and went to get ready for work.

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

"Freakin' Rodriquez," I grumbled to myself. I have been doing searches for hours now. I checked my computer monitor and found that it was 11 o'clock. "Well, no wonder my stomach is growling," I grumbled again to myself. I stood up from my desk, did a full body stretch, straightened out my black Rangeman t-shirt and walked towards the break room in search of food.

"Hey Bomber."

"Hey Tank. You going to get lunch to?"

"Yep, looks like we're both going in the same direction."

As we got closer to the break room I could hear Lester's voice. "I didn't know Les was here today," I said while looking at Tank.

"Don't know Bomber," Tank responded.

As we entered the break room I saw that Lester was there and he was talking to Bobby. They looked like they were having an intense conversation and neither one of them noticed me or Tank walk in.

"I don't know what to do Bobby."

"I just can't believe that you actually slept at her house last night."

"Veronica needed me last night," Lester stated quietly.

"You just better not fuck things up with Steph, man." "Oh shit," Bobby said as his eyes met mine.

"What?" Les asked while turning around to see what Bobby was looking at.

I stood rooted to the ground, I couldn't move, "You told me you ended it with her," I ground out.

"I, I, I did Baby," Les stuttered out.

"Don't you Baby me. What the hell is going on Lester?"

"I can explain everything, I promise."

"Okay, start explaining," I stated very slowly.

Lester walked towards me and I took a step back. I could see the look of hurt in his eyes. He stopped dead in his tracks. "Please Baby. I just need one more day and then I will explain everything, I swear."

"No, I want to know right now why in the hell you slept over at Veronica's house last night?" I said in a very loud voice, some might consider it screaming.

"I just can't right now, please just give me one more day," he said with a pleading look in his green eyes.

Again he held out his calloused hand and took a step towards me. I again took my own step backwards. "Get the fuck away from me Les," I yelled.

At this point Ric walked into the room. I guess he heard all the yelling.

Les took a quick look at Ric and said in a condescending voice, "Well, where did you sleep last night _Babe?"_

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ric clenching his fists with a frightening look in his eyes.

I sarcastically replied, "Well, Les I'm sorry but I just can't answer your question right now. I just need one more day, _Baby._"

Lester and Ric started moving towards each other. Tank got in the middle of things and Bobby was trying to hold Lester back. I walked out of the room. More like I ran out of the room. I ran to my desk, retrieved my handbag, and ran to the parking garage. At this point I couldn't even see anything because hot tears were rolling down my face. At this point I also realized that I did not have a car parked here. I couldn't handle all of this, I dropped to the garage floor and hugged my knees to myself while sobs wracked my whole body.

I don't know how much time had passed when I felt myself being lifted off the ground. "Shhh, Babe, I got you."

I melted into Ric and wrapped my arms around his neck. Warm and safe I thought to myself. "Thank you," I whispered into his neck.

He set me on my feet and opened the door of the Porsche. When he turned around I gasped. He had a dark bruise on his cheek and some dried blood on his bottom lip. I reached out to gently run my finger along his bottom lip, but Ric caught my hand and gently kissed it. "Don't worry, I'm fine Babe."

He pointed towards the open car door and I slid into the leather seat. Ric got into the driver's seat and started the car. "Where are you taking me?"

"Home to your apartment. I want you to pack a bag and feed your hamster because we are going away for a couple of days." Ric said this all in a very matter of fact way, the way that he says most things with such confidence. And for once in our relationship I was just going to let him tell me what to do. I wasn't going to question or argue I told myself.

After a few silent moments Ric looked over at me. We both grinned at each other, "You're not even going to argue with me about this Babe?"

"Nope," I answered.

Back at my apartment I threw a couple pairs of jeans, t-shirt, sweatshirt, underwear, bras, make-up, and a simple black dress just in case in a bag. I fed Rex and told him how sorry I was for being such a bad hamster mommy. He just wiggled his whiskers at me.

"Come on Babe, the rat will be fine for a couple of days," Ric said while opening my apartment door.

I blew Rex a kiss, turned out the lights, and walked out the front door.

"Where to know Batman?" I asked as Ric slid the car into traffic.

"You'll see, just sit back and relax."

I let out an exasperated sigh, but then I must of really relaxed because the next thing I knew it was dark outside and the car had stopped.

Ric got out of the car and I followed him while rubbing my eyes and trying to wake up. When my vision had cleared I looked up and knew exactly where we were. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" I questioned Ric.

"Yes Babe."

"But, I mean, I never thought, I just…." I attempted to stammer out.

"It's fine Babe, we can relax here."

"We just haven't been here in so long and I just never thought you would bring me back here," I rushed out.

"Babe," he answered trying to quiet me.

"Well then, to the batcave, Batman," I said while walking towards the front door of Ric's house. Yes, I had finally seen the batcave shortly before Ric had left on his trip to see Julie. After what had happened between us the last time I just never thought we would come back here together.

I looked up in the midst of my thoughts to discover Ric staring at me, "Stop thinking so much Babe. I'm going to open a bottle of wine and head outside to the spa, and I hope to find you out there when I get there."

With that he turned and walked towards the kitchen.

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

I had changed into a simple black bikini and walked out onto the beautiful patio. It is a gorgeous concrete patio with a large built in swimming pool. There are lots of comfee lounge chairs surrounding the pool and even a small bar off to the side that has a well stocked refrigerator behind it. I heard the patio door open and shut behind me. I knew it was Ric and I didn't even turn around. I continued to admire the tiny white lights that Ric had hanging all around the patio area. I let out a contented sigh as Ric wrapped his arms around me. I could feel his warm, bare skin and he leaned into me while placing his chin on my head. "It is beautiful isn't it? I forget how relaxing it all is," He quietly said while hugging me to him.

"Mmmm," I said while reaching my hands up to hold his arms. I just wanted to feel close to him.

After a few moments Ric interrupted our silence, "Come on, let's go get that wine." He placed one arm around my shoulders and I placed one arm around his waste while we walked to the bar.

When we reached that bar Ric said, "You go ahead and get in the spa. I'll bring the wine over."

I gave a slight nod of my head and went to the spa. Ric must have already been out here to open the lid up and I was able to just slide into the warm water. I had only been in for a minute when Ric slid in next to me. He sat our wine glasses on the side of the tub.

"Come here," He said in a very sexy voice. I slid over next to him and he wrapped his arm around me. I rested my head on his well developed chest and listened to his heart beat for a minute. Ric picked up a remote of some kind and clicked some soft jazz music on. He then handed me my wine glass while he took a sip from his. We just sat like this, snuggled together, and drinking our wine.

I sat my empty wine glass down at the same time Ric sat his down. "Do you want some more?" he asked.

"No, I'm good."

I snuggled deeper into his chest, enjoying the strength and safety. "You know that I love you," Ric said in that quiet sexy voice of his.

"Yes, and I love you," I stated in an equally quiet voice.

"You know that I can't help you if you don't tell me when someone or something is bothering you."

"I don't need you to fight all of my battles."

Ric turned his body slightly causing me to lift my head from his chest.

"No, I can't fight all of your battles. But that doesn't mean that I don't want to."

I was so turned on and felt so close to Ric right now that I couldn't help myself. I reached my hand behind his strong neck and pulled his head down to meet my lips. I think at first he was surprised because he started to pull back from me, but I kept a firm grip on his neck and then he was kissing me passionately. His hands were running all over my body and I was exploring the plains of his body as well.

"Oh Ric," I moaned as he latched on to my neck.

"Stephanie, you are so soft, you feel so good," he growled as he moved from my neck back up to my lips.

"I need you, I need to be with you," I rasped out as we continued to run our hands over each other's body.

Then suddenly I think the world stopped. Everything just stopped. Ric was not touching me, kissing me, nothing. Finally, after what felt like forever Ric spoke. "We can't do this Stephanie. I think we both already know this."

I finally looked up, he had such a soft look in his eyes. I scooted forward the foot of distance that was now separating us. I wrapped my arms around his middle and put my forehead on his chest, "I know," I whispered.

Ric's arms came to rest around me. "Do you remember what we talked about last time we were here together?" Ric whispered.

"Yes," I whispered back.

"Refresh my memory."

I looked up into Ric's eyes and wrapped my arms even more tightly around him. "After you made slow, passionate love to me upstairs…" I paused and took a shuddering breath. I continued to look deeply into Ric's eyes. "We lay in bed and discussed why a relationship between us would not work."

"We will be friends for life, but we will watch each other move into different relationships with different people," Ric finished. He then sunk into me and rubbed his stubbly cheek against my face.

"Ric?" I questioned quietly. "Would you please just take me to bed and hold me tonight, I need you."

We both sat up and I had silent tears rolling down my face. "I would love to hold you all night Babe, I need you too."

Ric squeezed me to him, "You've had a rough couple of days, huh?"

I don't know why, but suddenly I couldn't stop crying. I was sobbing into Ric's bare chest and he was rubbing my back while whispering, "Shhh, Babe, I'm here, I love you, everything will work out, Shhh." He continued to rub circles on my back with his well calloused hands until I had cried my last tear.

Ric stood from the hot tub and I watched as he put away the wine and placed the empty glasses on the bar. He pulled a large blue beach towel from a hook and walked towards me. I wordlessly stepped out of the hot tub and Ric wrapped the towel around me. We slowly walked upstairs together to the bedroom.

**So, just what was Les doing with Veronica?? I promise we will find out in the next chapter and that Les and Steph will eventually get together--along with some smut of course******


	9. Chapter 9

It has been 2 days since I have heard from or seen Lester. I have just been living in the land of denial and have been spending lots of time doing searches for Rangeman. I am currently sitting in my cubicle and have just finished a search and my cell phone rings.

"Yo," I answered after I flipped my phone open.

"Babe."

"How was your day?" I asked while shutting down my computer.

"It was boring, meetings all day." "I'm on my way back to Hayward right now, did you eat lunch yet?"

"No, I was busy doing searches all day and I was just going to get something to eat right now," I answered while grabbing my purse and standing up from my desk chair.

"Will you meet me on 7 for a late lunch, _please_," Ric asked.

"Will there be dessert?" I asked while walking onto the elevator.

"Babe," Ric sighed and then he must have hung up on me yet again because there was silence.

I walked into Ric's apartment and stood there for a moment just enjoying the calmness of this place. I dropped my handbag on the table by the front door, walked over to the stereo, turned on some quiet jazz music, slid of my shoes, and flopped down on the couch.

I was just starting the doze off when I heard the front door open and I felt that familiar tingle on the back of my neck. I heard Ric's keys hit the silver dish by the door and he leaned over the back of the couch to place a soft kiss on my cheek. I smiled as he walked around to the front of the couch and held out his hand to me. As I stood up he used his other hand to grab the stereo remote from the coffee table and turned the music up. Ric's strong arms enveloped me and I snuggled into his chest as we swayed to the music.

Just as the song ended there was a light knock at the door and Ella entered with a cart full of food. Ric stopped dancing and placed his arm snuggly around my shoulders.

"Hey Ella," I stated while resting my head on Ric's shoulder.

"Stephanie, I think you are going to like dessert today," Ella said while placing the food on the kitchen bar.

I quickly moved away from Ric's warm body to see just what Ella had made for dessert.

"Oh my God, Ella, tiramisu!" I shrieked and as I turned towards her she laughing and Ric was grinning.

"Bye Stephanie, bye Ric," Ella stated while rolling her cart out the front door.

I went into the kitchen to get plates, silverware, and napkins while Ric took his suit jacket off and began taking the lids off of the food dishes.

We sat down at the kitchen bar to eat. "Babe, do you have any plans for tonight?" Ric asked while bringing a forkful of rice to his mouth.

"No," I answered while taking a bite of chicken.

"Interested in doing a distraction?"

"Sure, I can always use the extra cash."

"Can you be ready by 8?"

"Sure, what should I wear?"

"Conservative slut would be good, it's more of an upper class restaurant bar tonight."

"Okay," I answered and we finished the rest of our meal mostly in silence, except for my moaning over the tiramisu.

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS

By 7:55 I was wearing a knee length black pencil skirt that was so tight I was hoping that I would be able to walk in it. I had stopped by Macy's on my way home so that I could pair the skirt with an equally tight white button up blouse and I already had a great pair of black fmp's at home, so I was all set. I was just spraying on my perfume when I heard the locks tumble and Ric walked in. He had changed out of his business wear from earlier and was now wearing a pair of faded blue jeans, black t-shirt, and tennis shoes.

"Nice outfit Babe."

"Not so bad yourself there Ric," I stated while walking towards him.

He wrapped his arms around me and planted a soft kiss on my forehead. Then he stepped back and handed me a file containing the information for the skip we were going after tonight. I gave a finger wave to Rex and we were out the door.

" Bobby and Hal will be out front while Tank and I will be waiting out back. We don't have a man inside tonight," Ranger informed me as we stopped in front of the restaurant.

"Okay," I replied while turning to look into his brown eyes.

"See you in a few minutes Babe," Ric stated while gently running a long finger along my cheek.

"Sure thing Ric," I stated while opening the car door.

As I entered the bar I scanned to see if my guy was there yet. I didn't find my guy cause my eyes locked on the second table I came to. _"What are they doing here?" I asked myself._

"Hi Lester," I said in a completely normal, calm voice----_breathe Steph, just breathe._

"H—Hi Stephanie, um this is Veronica," he answered while motioning towards the woman sitting next to him.

I reached my hand out and shook her hand, "Hi, nice to meet you."

"Oh, you too," Veronica said while flipping her long blonde hair and re – crossing her long slender legs.

"What are you doing here Stephanie?" Lester questioned me while taking a sip of his drink.

"Me? Um… I was just um…" Suddenly a warm Cuban arm rested on my shoulders.

"Les," Ric nodded at Lester.

"Ric," Les nodded back.

And just like that Ric just guided me out of the restaurant without another word. He opened the passenger door for me and even buckled my seatbelt for me.

"Well, that wasn't weird at all," I blurted out after we had been driving for a few minutes.

Ric picked up my hand and placed both of our hands on his thigh.

"Oh my gosh," I stated a few minutes later, "What about the skip?"

"Don't worry about it Babe, we'll get him next time."

"Shit Ric, I'm sorry."

Ric gave my hand a squeeze and the rest of the car ride to my apartment was made in silence.

When we got to my apartment door Ric did his customary search for any boogeymen that might be hiding under my bed or on my fire escape.

He had just completed his search and we were both standing in the entryway when he stepped so close that we were almost touching and asked, "Do you want me to stay tonight Babe?"

"No, thanks," I breathed out.

Ric looked into my eyes and gave a slight nod of his head.

I reached up and gave him a light kiss on his cheek, "Thanks Ric."

"Sure Babe, get some rest." He placed a soft kiss on my forehead and was gone.

I fed Rex a grape and some cheerios for dinner and then moved into the bathroom to get ready for bed. I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and changed into a pair of boy shorts paired with a tank top.

I flopped into bed, pulled the covers up to my chin, and immediately fell into a dreamless sleep.

I suddenly woke in the middle of the night because of some noise in my apartment. The noise turned out to be my cell phone. I quickly glanced at my alarm clock to discover that it was 2 in the morning. I grabbed for my cell phone.

"Yo," I croaked out.

"Steph?" a male voice whispered.

"Who is this?" I questioned.

"Steph, it's me Les."

I didn't know what to say, so I remained silent.

After a few beats of silence Lester moved on with the conversation, "Stephanie I just wanted to apologize for earlier tonight and for what happened a couple of days ago. I want to explain everything to you and I hope that you can forgive me."

"I'm listening," I responded while sitting up in bed.

"I'd rather do this in person Steph."

"Well, it's a little late to be going anywhere right now Les."

"Actually, I'm sitting in your parking lot right now. Can I come up and see you?"

"I'll see you in a minute," I answered while standing up to wrap an old floral robe around my body. I set my phone back on my nightstand and moved to open the front door. Les was walking down the hallway towards me. We were both wearing our blank faces.

Les walked in and sat on the couch. I sat on the far end of the couch.

Les sat forward and scrubbed his hands down his face, "I am so sorry for what has happened Beautiful."

"What's going on with you and Veronica?" I blurted out.

"It's complicated, but that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Les looked up and locked eyes with me while he continued speaking, "You already know that she is someone that I have dated on and off for sometime now?" He questioned while still looking into my eyes.

I nodded at him.

"Well, she has always wanted more from me that I was willing to give. I work a lot and I'm out of the country a lot, so it's hard to meet someone, and I would get lonely and go back to her." "Steph, I want you to understand that Veronica and I had some very clear conversations and she knew that our relationship was more of a friends with benefits than a boyfriend/girlfriend type relationship. When she called me a few days ago it was to tell me that she was pregnant."

I looked up at him a gasped, "Oh."

Lester stood up from his spot on the couch and moved closer to me. "Beautiful, I haven't been with her for at least a month and when we were together she was on the pill and I wore condoms. I just found out that Veronica went off the pill without telling me and that she has been poking holes in my condoms."

"Wow, what a bitch," I blurted out while attempting to cover my mouth with my hands.

Suddenly Lester's hazel eyes got that sparkle to them and he grinned at me, "It's okay Baby, I thought the same thing."

Lester picked up my hand and continued, "I know that I shouldn't have kept going back to her because that wasn't fair to her either, but I can't believe she tried to get pregnant on purpose."

"Did she think you would make a commitment to her if she was having your baby?" I asked while running my thumb along the backside of his hand.

"Yes, that was her plan," Lester responded while sliding over to me so that our thighs were touching. "Baby, I plan on supporting Veronica and my child. I know that this is a complicated situation now, but I am hoping that you will still want to be with me."

Lester's green eyes searched mine and unfortunately my brain was not working very well because he was sitting so close to me and he was back to calling me Baby.

While I was trying to process everything I realized how tired I was and started yawning.

"Should we finish this conversation tomorrow after you have had some time to sleep Baby?"

"Yeah, how about dinner tonight?" I asked while yawning yet again.

"Sure," Les stated while standing up. We walked to the door with our hands joined and when we reached the door Les asked me a question, "Can I give you a goodnight kiss?"

"Mmmm," I nodded my agreement.

Les leaned in and pressed a very soft, lingering kiss on my lips. "Goodnight Baby," he whispered against my lips and then he was gone.

I locked the door, said goodnight to Rex, and then flopped back down on my bed. Everything that had happened over the last few days plus what Les just told me kept turning over and over in my head. I suddenly decided what I wanted to do. I stood up, threw on some jeans, and packed an overnight bag.

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS

My heart was pounding as I knocked softly on the front door to the apartment.

A very tired looking Lester wearing a pair of faded blue boxers answered the door.

"Yeah," he barked out in an angry voice.

Then our eyes met. "Oh shit, sorry," he said in a quiet voice while slipping an arm around my shoulders and guiding me inside of his apartment. "What are you doing Baby, is something wrong?" he asked in a concerned voice.

I dropped my bag on Lester's couch and moved towards him. I clung to him, resting my head on his bare chest, and he wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace.

"You know what?" I mumbled into his chest.

"What?" he mumbled back.

"I was really, really mad at you a few days ago."

"I know."

"And, now I'm not," I said while taking a slight step back and looking up into his sleepy eyes. "Les?"

"Hmm?"

"You look really tired."

"So do you."

"Can we just sleep, and I do mean just sleep, together tonight and then start all over tomorrow?"

"Sure," Lester grinned with dimples and all.

We walked towards the bedroom and slid into bed. Once we were under the covers I slipped my jeans off and turned towards Les.

"Hey there Beautiful," he grinned while scooting closer.

"Well, hey there Mister Handsome," I grinned while snuggling into him.

"I really am sorry Stephanie, I missed you so much," was the last thing Lester said before we both dropped of to sleep.

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS

I awoke to small kisses being placed across my shoulders, neck, and back. "Hmm, that feels so good," I mumbled as a warm hand moved up my leg towards my ass.

"Mmm, Les," I moaned while his hands moved up and under my tank top. I arched towards his hand as his thumb ran across my nipples. I turned to face him and he leaned in to give me a hard kiss. "Mmm, good morning."

"Good morning Beautiful," Les mumbled as he pulled my tank top over my head. I closed my eyes and arched towards him as his mouth took my nipple into his mouth. He began alternating between sucking on my nipples and placing hard kisses on my lips while thrusting his tongue into my hot mouth.

Suddenly I was on my back and he was over me, still torturing with his mouth, but not touching me where I wanted him most. I continued to thrust my throbbing center towards him, only to be met by air. He continued to assault other parts of my body with his mouth, tongue, and teeth. I could no longer handle the need between my legs, "Please, please," I begged while opening my blue eyes and looking into his. Finally, he thrust two fingers inside of me and I came instantly. I continued to ride his fingers until the last shudder ran through my body.

I blindly reached out to grab for his cock when suddenly he was gone. "What, what's wrong?" I questioned when I found him now standing next to the bed.

"Nothing's wrong Baby," he whispered while bending down to lightly kiss me on the lips. "I just wanted to pleasure you, we can worry about me later," he grinned. "Would you like to take the day off today and go to Point Pleasant with me?"

"I don't know if I can get the day off Les."

"Well, I hope you don't mind, but I already called the boss," Les grinned.

"I would love to spend the day with you," I told Les while sitting up on my knees and wrapping my arms around his neck. I began kissing him and attempted to pull him down to the bed.

Les let out a hearty laugh, "Come on Beautiful, let's get ready."

I let out a groan, and then got out of bed for the day.

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS

Les parked the black SUV in a parking lot that faced the beach and was within walking distance of the beach.

Les took my hand in his, I rested my head against his bicep and we began walking along the sandy beach. The salty beach air rushed through our hair and I watched the fishing boats far out in the water bob along. We walked along in a comfortable silence.

"Les?"

"Baby."

"Are you excited that you are having a child?'

Les stopped walking, turned towards me, and took both of my hands in his. "I have always wanted children, but I had thought that would happen with my wife, not with some fling." "But, I am excited to know that someone who is a piece of me will be running around and I am excited to watch my son or daughter grow up.

"You will be a great father." I stood up on my tippee toes and kissed Les with all of the emotions I was feeling; love, respect, and fear.

Les deepened the kiss and lifted me off the ground so that I could wrap my legs around his waist. We continued making out until a group of teenagers walked by whistling and one of them even said, "Hey, get a room!"

I could feel my cheeks flush bright red and I moved to unwrap myself from Les. Les however did not make any sort of attempt to move away from me, instead he looked down at me and whispered, "You wanna?"

"Do I want to what?" I asked, confused.

"Get a room?" he whispered while brushing his lips across mine. His eyes held that mischievous glint to them again. "We could finish what we started this morning," he added while moving to brush his thumb against my nipple.

I shamelessly moaned and arched towards him. Suddenly I was being yanked down the beach by my hand.

"We are definitely getting a room," Les grumbled as he trudged down the beach. Apparently I wasn't walking fast enough for him because he turned around and picked me up in a fireman carry.

"Les, what are you doing," I laughed as I smacked his ass.

"Getting us a room," he shot back.

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS

I giggled as Les tightly gripped my hand while we walked upstairs to our hotel room. The moment we were inside the room I was no longer giggling, I was moaning instead. I'm not sure what happened but I was completely naked after only being in the room for 30 seconds. I continued to arch into him as his hot mouth sucked hard on my nipples. Les kissed his way down my body while pinching my nipples firmly between his thumb and forefinger. Suddenly his tongue touched my clit and I jumped. He began working two fingers into my burning pussy while his tongue nipped away at my hard clit.

"Les," I moaned out.

"Yeah Baby."

"Les," I moaned again.

Les let out a soft laugh and continued using his hands and mouth to make me feel really good.

"This feels really good," I said with a shaky voice, "but I really want your cock buried deep inside of me."

Lester stood up and looked deep into my eyes, "Baby I want you to know that I love you."

Tears suddenly stung at my eyes and as they leaked out onto my cheeks Lester kissed them away. "Please don't ever hurt me again," I asked as he continued to softly kiss my entire face.

"Never," he whispered between soft kisses.

"Take me to bed and make love to me."

"My pleasure," Lester mumbled while leading me towards the bedroom.

He gently laid me on the large, soft bed and kissed his way up my body. Hovering above me he whispered again, "I love you." He continued to whisper, "I love you," over and over as he plunged himself deep inside of me and thrust into me again and again. Hot tears continue to trickle down my face as I was overcome with passion, lust, love, and pure sensual pleasure.

When it was over and Les pulled out of me we both decided to shower together. It was a slow shower with lots of caressing and kissing. Then we both went to bed completely naked and sated.

I woke up to the morning sun streaming through the light weight curtains of the hotel room. I grinned at the sleeping Lester laying beside me. He had one heavy arm draped across me and I gently moved it, scooted off the bed, and went to use the bathroom. I finger combed my curls as best I could and then went back to the bedroom. I proceeded to wake Les up the same way that he had woken me up the previous morning. I placed small, hot kisses across his bare shoulders and gently massaged his back.

"Mmm," he groaned out.

"Mmm," I agreed as I continued my path of kisses down his hard body and when I reached his thighs I gently pushed him onto his back. I looked up at his face to find his eyes shut his head thrown back. I grinned and lowered my mouth onto his fat cock. I cupped and massaged his balls as I sucked harder and faster up and down his shaft. I slid my tongue around the tip and then continued my enjoyment of his cock. "Mmm," I hummed as I continued to suck him and Lester let out a series of groans.

Knowing that he was enjoying this so much and hearing his groans sent a flash of heat straight to my sex. I sucked harder and faster until I felt his balls tighten and he shot into my mouth. After I had swallowed the last drop I opened my eyes and looked up at a very satisfied Lester.

I started giggling because of the sated look in his eyes.

"What's so funny Baby?"

"You, I have never seen you look so relaxed."

"Thank you," he stated while pulling me to him. As I slid across his cock I could already feel him getting hard.

"Are you planning on doing anything with this," I asked as I grabbed his now hard cock.

"I could think of one or two things to do with it," he answered.

"Mmm, well, can I drive your stick shift Mister Santos?" I questioned while rising up on my knees.

"Baby, you can do whatever you want to my stick shift," Les answered while rolling a condom on.

I pushed myself onto him while resting my hands on his chest and closed my eyes. I just sat there for a moment. "This feels really, really good," I said while opening my eyes to look at Lester.

Lester just grinned and started moving his hips.

"Oh, God," I moaned.

"How many times do I have to tell you Baby, the name is Lester, not God."

I started to laugh, but screamed out instead as I had the mother of all orgasms.

Lester laughed for a moment and then he must have had the mother of all orgasms too because he screamed my name a second later.

"I must say you are pretty good at this Mister Santos."

"I aim to please beautiful."

"Wanna take a shower and go get some breakfast?"

"If we plan on getting out of here sometime this morning I don't think that we should shower together."

"Okay, you go first, I'm gonna lay here and rest my eyes," I answered while watching a naked Lester walk towards the bathroom.

I lay there for a few minutes, listening to the running water and trying to get my breathing back to normal when Les's cell phone rang. "Mr. Santos's cell phone, this is Stephanie speaking," I answered.

"Oh, so you're the new slut huh?" an angry female voice answered.

I quickly looked at the caller i.d. "Oh, hey Veronica. Les is in the shower. Do you want me to take a message?"

"Yeah, you tell that son of a bitch that I am sitting at a clinic right now and I am scheduled for an abortion. You tell him that if he does not marry me then I am going to abort his son!!!"

That was it, she hung up. I did an imitation of a fish for a second and then I ran into the bathroom.

"Les!!"

"Baby?" a soapy Lester stuck his head out of the shower curtain.

"Um, that was Veronica on the phone and she says that she is at a clinic and she will get an abortion if you don't marry her."

"Fuck!!" "Fucking Bitch!!" Lester punched at the wall and put a hole in it.

I flinched and stepped back, frightened by his display of anger.

Les must have seen me out of the corner of his eye because he stopped immediately and turned towards me. We locked eyes, and his eyes softened. "Sorry." "How fast do you think you can be ready to leave?" he asked in a soft voice.

"10 minutes??"

"Okay, let's just get out of here and I will deal with Veronica." Les held out his wet hand from the shower and I joined him for a long wet hug under the luke warm water spray.


End file.
